spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Inala West
Inala West is a collaboration spoof of the longest running children's television series by Sesame Workshop (formerly Children's Television Workshop), Sesame Street, by 686RWU, 758HEG, 618RVD, AlbertAnnerley06, Jennystown64 and SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200, and part of the ''Inala'' series of Sesame Street parodies. As with all Inala-series Sesame Street ''TV series parodies, ''Inala West features Jenny Foxworth from Oliver & Company as Big Bird. Inala West parodies the first 50 seasons, from season 1 (1969-1970) to season 50 (2019-2020), except for season 7 (1975-1976), season 46 (2016) and season 47 (2017). Other features present in Inala West include: * Baby Kermit from Muppet Babies (2018) goes for Elmo; * Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz takes over the role as Bob; * Fozzie Bear and Glinda take over roles as both Gordon and Susan, respectively; * Princess Sofia and Dorothy Gale go for Bert and Ernie, respectively; * Alice goes for Maria and Nick Wilde goes for Luis; * Edgar Peepleson goes for Cookie Monster; * Poppy Peepleson goes for Guy Smiley and Vampirina Hauntley goes for Count von Count; * Linda is played by Sadness; * Goldie Locks and Ariel take over roles as Rosita and Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi are played by Rapunzel, Pippi Longstocking and Mulan; * Abby Cadabby is played by Dot; * Kermit the Frog's role is taken over by Maud Moonshine (aka Maud Spellbody); * Roosevelt Franklin is played by Sultan, and; * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother is played by Belle. Characters * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Big Bird - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Bob - Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz; 1939) * Gordon and Susan - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) and Glinda (The Wizard of Oz; 1939) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Kermit the Frog - Maud Moonshine (The Worst Witch; 1999-2002) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Bert - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Ernie - Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz; 1939) * Cookie Monster - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Roosevelt Franklin - Sultan (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Little Bird - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Granny Bird - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Maria - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Luis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Guy Smiley - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Count von Count - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Countess von Backwards - Oxana Hauntley (Vampirina) * Biff - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz; 1939) * Sully - Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Barkley - Pluto (Mickey Mouse) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Telly Monster - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Forgetful Jones - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of the Notre Dame) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age) * Snuffleupagus - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Grundgetta - Young Elsa (Frozen) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug’s Life) * Dr. Nobel Price - Merida (Brave) * Preston Rabbit - Miss Bunny (Bambi) * Benny Rabbit - Thumper (Bambi) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Abby Cadabby - Dot (A Bug’s Life) * Baby Bear - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Merry Monster - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Herry Monster - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * David - Jill Andersen (Inside Out) * Linda - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch; 1999-2002) * Miles - Prince Charming (Cinderella) * Olivia - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Gina - Pippi Longstocking (Pippi Longstocking) * Gabi - Mulan (Mulan) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count‘s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg|Baby Kermit as Elmo JennyFoxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth as Big Bird The Wicked Witch of the West.jpg|Wicked Witch of the West as Bob Fozzie Bear 2.png|Fozzie Bear as Gordon 3170838-1939-glinda.jpg|Glinda as Susan Taffyta muttonfudge by stoneprimemh-d60oytg.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine as Kermit the Frog Disgust.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Bert Img 18.jpg|Dorothy Gale as Ernie Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Cookie Monster Sultan.png|Sultan as Roosevelt Franklin Belle.png|Belle as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother BluesClues-Blue.jpeg|Blue as Little Bird Princess Poppy (Trolls).png|Princess Poppy as Granny Bird Alice.png|Alice as Maria IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Luis Maxresdefault (10)-1.jpg|Poppy Peepleson as Guy Smiley Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Count von Count Oxana Hauntly.png|Oxana Hauntley as Countess von Backwards JR7l9qX.jpg|The Scarecrow as Biff Isabel.jpg|Isabel as Sully Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Two-Headed Monster Captain Hook said pay attention.jpeg|Captain Hook as Telly Monster Quasimodo 1.png|Quasimodo as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Bing Bong is very exciting.jpeg|Bing Bong as Snuffleupagus Young Elsa Magic.jpeg|Young Elsa as Grundgetta Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Hoots the Owl Miss Bunny.jpeg|Miss Bunny as Preston Rabbit Thumper (Bambi).jpeg|Thumper as Benny Rabbit Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear).jpeg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Ariel the Mermaid.png|Ariel as Zoe Dot as Sofia the First.jpeg|Dot as Abby Cadabby Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan as Baby Bear Tumblr static 9oimcd88c9og8k4k0k0c4kwgk.png|Penny Forrester as Merry Monster Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Herry Monster Nala.png|Nala as Chicago the Lion Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Mr. Hooper Jill Andersen.jpeg|Jill Andersen as David Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Linda Charming.png|Prince Charming as Miles Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Olivia Pippi Longstocking.jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Gina Fa Mulan.png|Mulan as Gabi See also * ''Inala East'' * ''Inala North'' * ''Inala South'' * ''Inala House'' Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:HBO Category:686RWU Category:758HEG Category:618RVD Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:Jennystown64 Category:SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200 Category:Brisbane City Council